


Noises

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: 10:30pm, Saturday night. Amethyst present and asleep. Conditions met, proceed with experiment.T rating for language and implied sexual content.





	

Peridot cuddled her purple partner until said gem fell asleep, meaning the green gem had time for her experiment; investigate which noises woke Amethyst the fastest.

The first noise to be tested was the imitated sounds of the beach waves crashing and rolling, meaning she would be blowing into Amethyst’s carefully exposed ear. Peridot hovered her lips over the shell of her ear, where she proceeded to blow air harshly, perfectly imitating the peaceful and soothing beach noises. Amethyst rolled after 4.5 blows and looked up at her in irritated confusion.

“Can you please stop that?” she asked politely while pinching Peridot’s sharp nose. The green gem wiggled away after Amethyst let go and waited for the quartz to fall back asleep – which never took too long. Peridot poked Amethyst to test her conscious after a while and got no response, meaning it was time for:

Test two: Lewd noises

Peridot leaned herself on her quartz’s shoulder, poised and ready to remove herself quickly if need be. She pictured a mental image to help her as she started to pant like her breath had been forcefully taken from her, like her body tingled pleasantly. She grunted into Amethyst’s ear as if her body was overtaken with another’s merciless rhythm. Periodically she released choked whines, and progressively she got a little louder, as if she herself was feeling her body coil. Still with no reaction, she whimpered out a little ‘Amethyst’, and then she found herself being cuddled by a now awake gem.

“Aww, are you masturbatin’ Peri?” Amethyst rumbled with a cheeky smile. Her dark eyes shined. “Need some help?”

5 minutes and two dishevelled gems later, Amethyst went back to sleep and Peridot tried not to as she fought off the nice feelings still present in her body.

Test three: Kissing noises

Peridot’s plan here originally was to make a lip-smacking noise in the shell of Amethyst’s ear (not obnoxious and annoying at all). But she couldn’t decide on a consistent noise to make. All were fun, but she could only include one method in her report, so she just ended up sloppily kissing the quartz’s ear. It made a decent lip-smacking noise, but she might have to figure in touch as an extraneous variable in her results since she pressed her lips to Amethyst, not so much the sound factor waking her. She naughtily latched onto the lavender earlobe since she was still a bit loved up from before, earning a hand battering her face away.

“No seconds, Peri. I wanna sleep.”

Amethyst went back to sleep and Peridot figured out her next move.

Test four: Repetition of hard consonants.

The analytical gem had to admit that this one was annoying, but it was for SCIENCE so she continued to use her partner as her exPERIment. She reached a stick-thin arm around to Amethyst’s front and held her chin in place before resting her own chin on the purple gem.

“T.T,T,T,T.” she T’d in a whisper. Nothing. She cranked it up to B’s.

“BBBBBBB.”

She’d pronounced four D’s before she was rolled and pinned under Amethyst. “Stop it.” Growled Amethyst, and Peridot felt every annoyed resettling movement the purple gem made before she drifted off some 45 minutes later.

Trapped under Amethyst, Peridot could not make any noises in her ear. The quartz could be forgiven for finding the sounds annoying, but she could not be forgiven for making Peridot lose an hour of research time after she finally was able to wriggle out some 15 minutes later. The green gem would have to be careful now.

Test five: Monotone humming

This noise wasn’t expected to have much of an effect since it did not vary in pitch nor frequency. Peridot settled close to Amethyst’s sleeping form, hovering her chin above the intended receptacle. She needed her throat for this one, so in proper place, she began an unvaried ‘hhmmmmm’.

She counted 33 seconds before Amethyst smacked her square in the jaw, picked her smaller form up and kicked her out of her room, piffing her pillow straight at her head.

“Don’t even think about coming back in here until you learn respect for the art of sleeping! And anything below the waist-” she gestured to herself vividly “-is now off limits!” Amethyst yelled, closing her door furiously.

Banned from sleeping with Amethyst literally and figuratively? But she still had 20 more noises to test! Oh well, perhaps tomorrow.


End file.
